


Becoming Us

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Fluff, Fusion, Langst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: In a world where gems fuse to show they have found their soulmates, gems like Keith and Lance feel like they aren't meant to be after nearly a century of no fusion. What will it take for them to finally get it?





	Becoming Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful boyfriend for helping me plan this out! <3 I hope you enjoy it c: I may also make this a series of sorts and add more fics in this au!

“C’mon, Keith, we have to try and get this right!” the lapis lazuli gem whined as he switched the classical song currently playing to a more samba-like song. He started swaying his hips to the beat as the pyrope looked over at him nervously. 

“Lance, I have no idea how to dance to this…” Keith muttered with a frown, letting out a heavy breath. He then sat down on the ground, watching the other’s face fall as he turned off the music.

“At least try. I want to be able to fuse with you and –“ Lance started before he was quickly cut off. 

“And we haven’t been able to fuse once! Face it, Lance, we aren’t going to!” snapped Keith with teeth slightly bared. “We both know that gem couples are supposed to fuse when they find their soulmate but we can’t. How many times do we try this and it never works?”

“We’ve been trying for decades now…” sighed the lapis as he sat down beside the other, knees curled up close to his chest as he stared at the castle wall. 

“Shiro and Allura did it on their first try over three centuries ago… Why is it so difficult for us?” 

“Maybe we aren’t meant to be together… This could be the universe’s way of telling us we aren’t a good match...”

“Don’t say that!” 

“It’s true, isn’t it? Why else is it impossible for us to fuse…? We’ve tried for so long but still haven’t fused…”

Keith shook his head and stood up, offering a hand to Lance to help him up. “Well, we don’t need to fuse to be together. We may not be able to experience what fusion is like. We may not be like Shiro and Allura’s Hematite. But we can still be our own thing. Trust me.” 

Lance smiled softly as he took the other’s hand and got off the floor. He pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s cheek and placed his hand on the gem on Keith’s hip before resting their foreheads together. Keith kissed his nose with a quiet laugh as his hand rested on Lance’s gem on his chest. Their eyes then widened as a bright flash enveloped them. 

Suddenly there was just one of them. Same number of limbs but taller and slightly off vision. He looked at his hand, it was violet instead of red or blue. He felt over his face and widened with he found a second set of eyes on his forehead.

“Keith…? Lance…?” he asked aloud, feeling himself for their gems. “Did we? Did we actually fuse?” When he found their gems on his chest and hip, a grin grew on his face. “Oh my goodness! We finally did it! I guess I… You…? We? Were wrong we weren’t a good match.” He tried to walk over to the radio but his steps were uneven and wobbly. His new height was definitely making things awkward. He kept his hands on the wall to steady himself as he tested taking smaller steps until he got adjusted to his new height. He gave a big stretch and glanced around. The others of the team were off doing their own things for the day, and he wasn’t exactly in a mood to show himself off just yet. He wanted to experience this by himself for a bit longer. 

He picked up the stereo and went back to Lance’s room to put it back in its usual spot. His fingers brushed over it gently before he snuck out through the castle, avoiding detection until he was outside. He looked around and grinned before he took off running down to the beach, laughing as he went. He ran down into the water, splashing his feet in the water as he stared up at the sunlight, blocking the harsh rays. 

“I can’t believe this is real!” he grinned, looking himself over again. His gems on his chest and hip glittered in the sunlight. It was weird not seeing them be blue or red. It was something entirely new. And then he realized. “I still need a name…” He thought for a few minutes as he looked at his gems. They looked lovely like this. Mesmerizing even. “Fluorite…that feels right. Yeah! That’s my name!”

He grinned and stared out at the water before his eyes widened. “Okay, what would our weapon be? I mean, a gun and sword combo? That’s gonna be weird,” he laughed as the gem on his chest activated. He pulled out a crossbow of a darker colour to him and from the gem on his chest came bolts for the crossbow. “Okay, this is definitely us. A gun that shoots sharp objects? It’s perfect!” 

Fluorite put the bolt in place and aimed at a nearby tree and fired. The bolt hit the tree and exploded, nearly destroying it completely. He jumped at the sheer force of the explosion and dropped the crossbow. “Oh man…” he muttered, weapon disappearing. “That was really cool. Oh man!” He laughed, fist-pumping the air.

His hands then fell to his sides, realizing no one was with him to participate in the celebration. He looked at his hands and frowned slightly. Maybe he could unfuse and celebrate together for a bit. But he, Lance didn’t want to. And Fluorite soon found himself visibly sweating. “What’s wrong?” Keith asked.

“You want us to unfuse…” Lance voiced his thoughts.

“So? We can easily do it again. It wasn’t hard,” Keith told him soothingly. “It’d just be for a bit.”

“But we don’t have a dance! We held each other for a moment. We do that all the time and never fuse! What if we can don’t ever fuse again if we unfuse?!” Lance freaked out, gripping his head as his anxiety made Fluorite’s legs start to wobble, making him fall to the ground. “I don’t want to lose this!”

“You won’t! You still have me, no matter what form I am!” Keith assured him but his tone was sharp and frustrated. He hated when Lance did this to himself. “What did I tell you before we fused? We will be our own sort of experience. We don’t need to be like Hematite. We will still have us.”

He sighed, wiping the tears from his four eyes before he looked over his hands and the rest of himself. The purple was still very weird and very new. The view was the same for both of them. But it was nice. They had worked so long to get here and he didn’t want to let go. And Lance could feel Keith was just as scared, or even more, as he was about unfusing. “What are we going to do?” 

“We could try unfusing and see what works to make this again? It obviously wasn’t some dance,” Keith laughed awkwardly. “You ready to do this?”

Lance nodded and suddenly, just as fast as it happened, a flash of light and they were separate again. He looked over at Keith, a saddened smile on his face. He instantly had Keith’s hand on his cheek, pressing kisses to his eyes to rid them of tears. 

“Don’t worry, we will do it again,” Keith murmured as he pressed their lips together. “Sure, a dance would’ve been easier to have us fuse by but we apparently have something more unique than that.”

“I guess you’re right… How are we going to try and fuse again? I don’t want to lose Fluorite…” Lance sighed.

“We won’t. Let’s try to do what we did before we fused. That stance,” Keith suggested as he pulled Lance back to his feet. “So, I had my hand on your gem and you had yours on mine. We were holding hands with our free hands and our foreheads were together.”

They repeated their pre-fuse position and stayed there for a moment before Lance began to worry. Keith silently hushed him, kissing his cheek. He then thought back to before their fusion and what he did to relax Lance before. He pressed a kiss to his nose. Suddenly, they fused again. Fluorite looked himself over, ensuring it was real. He then grinned widely, laughing and nearly doubling over in realization.

“I can’t believe nose kisses make us a fusion,” he cackled as tears filled his eyes once more as he shook his head. “Why is that a thing? That’s so ridiculous but I love it.” 

Fluorite looked back out to the sun as it began to set, sighing as he headed back to the castle. He made it back in without being noticed and got back to Lance’s room. He rubbed his face and looked in the mirror. The four eyes thing was going to take a while to get used to. Even Hematite didn’t have that. It didn’t bother him though, it made him feel special. Like his way of fusion. He then sighed as he unfused, the Lapis Lazuli looking at his Pyrope.

Keith looked back over at Lance with a smile and laughed, Lance hugging him tightly. They nuzzled their faces into each other’s necks and stayed like that for a while. A hint of disbelief clung in the air. As if Fluorite didn’t happen. But he did. They finally fused. And it was like nothing they had felt before. They had fused many times with Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge as separate gems to form the gem they had dubbed “Voltron” to fight Zarkon, but nothing ever felt like that before. It was definitely an experience. An amazing experience.

“I love you so much…” Lance muttered into Keith’s neck, squeezing him close.

“I love you too…” answered Keith, kissing his neck. He then pulled back, cupping Lance’s cheeks in his hands. “And don’t worry, I will always be here with you. We will have us. No matter what. Whether it be separate or Fluorite, I’m here for you.”

Lance smiled softly and kissed Keith’s nose. Once again, Fluorite stood in their place. “I know. I just want us to be this for a while longer,” he hummed, rubbing the gem on his hip.


End file.
